To Remember
by SiriuslyBwitched
Summary: Hermione woke up in a strange room she did not recognize, on a bed that was not hers. If only she could remember where she was, and why there was a naked man's arm stretched over her equally naked waist.


_**Oh goodness** it has been FOREVER since I have had the inspiration to write a story, let alone write down anything that did not involve research with dry scholarly article! This story came about tonight (errrrm, morning?) when I could not sleep. I just HAD to at least start it before I lost my muse! Well, I finished it in one go, YES!_

_It's been so long since I've written this, but I do not own nor am I legally associated to the Harry Potter franchise. I only play with the characters for a bit, put them back on the shelf in my mind, and let them hang out until another rare muse hits me._

_**WARNING! Extreme smut ahead!** Don't like it, don't read it._

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in a strange room she did not recognize, on a bed that was not hers. The sheets were a pale lavender shade in the finest of silk. The pillows were also covered in the same material, the stuffing made of top of the line goose feathers that made for the best sleep she could remember.<p>

If only she could remember.

Hermione lifted her head off of said comfortable pillow, and pulled back the top sheet only to find she was naked. Not only was she naked, but there was an arm lying across her ribcage, it's hand molded perfectly against the curvaceous swell just below her nipped-in waist.

So not only was Hermione in a strange room, but she was not alone.

Hermione, as subtly as possible, moved the man's arm back to his side while she attempted to get up. Her head felt heavy as she moved her upper body vertical. There was a steady stream of sunlight making its way through the thin organza curtains to the left of the bed, the brightness not helping ease the thumping feeling she had behind her eyes and temples.

She started to remember.

There had been a lot of music the night before. And people. And dancing. And laughing. And drinking, oh so much drinking.

Hermione turned her body to the man next to her. His exposed hand was large with long fingers; his nails manicured to a step below buffed. She noticed that his arm was marked with intricate symbols and designs, a smattering of dark hairs poking through the tattoos. She continued her visual journey upward. She could see the tendons in his shoulder strained slightly at the angle he positioned his neck. Though attractive those features may be, the sight of his sleeping face caused the air to catch from her lungs in one large gasp.

Her heart started to beat rapidly.

His face was soft in his slumber, his full lips ever so slightly parted to let his breaths move in and out. Hermione noticed the presence of stubble making its way to the surface along his strong jaw, his high cheekbones contrasting to the change of depth that the facial hair created. She followed the tip of his straight nose up to his forehead before landing on his eyes. His eyes were still closed, but she felt she could see them as if they were staring back at her. His eyes are steely grey, she remembered, and held such passion in them that made even her greatest of fears would shrink into nothingness.

Hermione had been crying last night at some point, and he was there to wipe away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. Then he kissed away any of their traces, before making his way to her lips.

It all finally came back to her.

She remembered the sound of ripping seams and popping buttons, of stumbling feet and frantically moving limbs. But mostly she remembered the feeling of when their bodies finally met on the very same bed several hours earlier.

She smiled knowingly.

Hermione bent down closer to the man's head, brushing a lock of his long, dark brown waves behind his ear. Her head followed where her hand was, moving a little lower until her lips met the skin just where the bottom of his jaw met his neck. His breathing sharpened for a second before going back to its steady rhythm.

Hermione smiled before continuing her trails of kisses until it led to his exposed shoulder, allowing her tongue to escape to taste his salty flesh. This time he moaned, turning his body on his back. She swore she saw his eyelids crack open just a tad, but his level breathing disguised whether or not he truly was awake. She knew, however, that he was faking it.

Well, let's see how long he can last, she thought.

She turned to him by balancing on the right side of her pelvic bone. Hermione ran her hands from his shoulders down his abdomen, dragging her nails over his taunt nipples in the process. She felt him shutter, but she saw that he was too stubborn to open his eyes.

Any minute now…

Hermione trialed wet, open mouth kisses down the center of his abs following his happy trail to the top of the sheet that covered his hips and below. Hermione slid her way down to the bottom of the bed, her arms supporting her body directly above his pelvis. She smiled wickedly to herself when she noticed a bulge growing underneath the lavender silk sheet.

She bent her head down so her lips lightly touched the sheet that didn't do a very good job to hide his length. She breathed out hot air onto the surface, eliciting a deep groan from the man. She looked up slightly to see him gazing at her with heavy lidded, but lustful, eyes that dared her to continue.

Now those were definitely the grey eyes she remembered.

Hermione finally pushed her mouth down harder onto his arousal, feeling it pulse through lips. She mouthed her way from the tip to the entire length of the hardening shaft. She continued her devilish ministrations while pulling down the sheet.

His cock, now standing at full attention, presented a heart shaped tip on its deep pink head with a small dribble of pre-cum escaping its slit. Hermione wrapped one of her small hands partially around his impressive length, feeling a pulse from a large vein on the shaft through her palm. She used only the top of her tongue to gather up the small amount of his essence, just enough for her to savor his musky, salty flavor.

Her hand started pumping up and down his length while her mouth switched from sucking and licking from the top downward. The man finally made his presence known outside of his bodily reactions by running his hands through Hermione's somewhat mussed up golden brown waves. He guided her farther down his shaft, hissing when he felt her cheeks hollow out when she moved back up to the top. He could feel his release building up exponentially, and if he didn't act quick this good morning romp would end prematurely.

The man gently pulled Hermione's head up to urge her to release him. He groaned at the feeling and the sound of the pop her mouth made at the release of suction on his cock. He directed Hermione back up to the top of the bed, kissing her for what seemed to be the first time.

He shifted her on her back, his body now hovering above her. It was his turn to return her agonizing kisses on her body, his first being on her clavicle. His hands scurried ahead of his mouth, his thumbs stroking the undersides of her breasts before cupping them. He felt the tips of her nipples harden, which prompted him to move lower. He suckled one into his mouth while one of his hands kneaded her other breast and nipple, gently pitching the rose colored nub. He took his time before bringing his attention to her other nipple, repeating the same ministrations with the same amount of care.

Hermione's back arched off the bed, a sign that he knew well meaning that she has been tortured enough. He, too, felt he couldn't last any longer. He took a mental note to return the oral favor later in the day.

The man grasped his ready length and teased Hermione's moistened entrance with only his tip, running clit to perineum. She reached out and grabbed his hips, her nails digging into his firm flesh to urge him forward. He slowly entered her, intending to torture her like she tortured him earlier. He moved his body out and back in at a leisurely pace before she spoke for the first time since waking up.

"Please Sirius…" she whimpered.

He felt as if his heart broke a tiny bit from her quiet plea. Sirius quickly eradicated his slow movements only to replace with thrusts building up in pace. He noticed the change in her breathing and the pitch of her moans, becoming faster and higher pitched with every plunge in her welcoming quim.

They both were so close to their release that neither could stand it any longer. Sensing the urgency, Sirius rubbed his thumbing in rough circles around Hermione's swollen clit. An almost instantaneous convulsion preceding an ear blasting scream took both of them over the edge.

Sirius could hear his name being said even past her original orgasm, decreasing in timbre and volume. Once both of them descended from their high, he removed his now soften member out of Hermione.

He repositioning them both into the same situation that she woke up to find herself in. This time it was Sirius's turn to kiss Hermione back into consciousness, her having briefly blanked.

"Happy seven hour anniversary, Mrs. Black."

"Mmmmm, happy seven hour anniversary to you too, Mr. Black."

The couple shared their words of love before drifting back off into sleep, not caring whether or not they leave their gorgeous honeymoon suite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well was my late nightmorning muse worth it?**_

_I would LOVE to hear what you think, so please **review**!_


End file.
